Mermaid treasure
by Dark Angel and Dark Star
Summary: "Protect...the...treasure..." the dieing mermaid had whispered her last words to him. What treasure? He wondered his eyes scaning the girl infront of him, standing next to Castiel. What is she hidding? Why does the princess want with the mermaid treasure anyway? So many questions...so little answers. Vote for pairing Vote progress: Nathaniel-1 Castiel-3. Do not own mlc
1. this is more of an intro

Author: Dark Star  
Title: Little mermaid treasure  
Rating: T  
Additional notes: I'm thinking about letting you guys vote for the pairing, I'll try to introduce you to all the characters and their positions in chapters one through three, then chapter four I will announce the winning pairing, so don't vote right away unless your absolutely sure that's the best paring for my character.

**A.N: Hey guys Star here, I got this idea from a dream and my friend's obsession of mythological creatures, so thanks to her, and I really have to stop watching so much pirates of the Caribbean. Oh and my sister has no idea I'm writing this so I'm going to recorded her reaction, it's going to be hilarious.**

**Summary: ….August, 13, Monday**  
**My crew and the general's battalion had finally found the mermaid's nest. Why Princess Amber wants the legendary treasure so bad is beyond me, or Lysander. As much as I don't like the prince, I can't help but agree with the fool that whatever she wants with the healing song can't be good. When we got to the nest the water was drenched in blood. Lysander's rookies looked like they were going to reach when they waded through the red water. There was the last mauled mermaid, bleeding and hugging a pale maiden. She spoke in the king's tongue and begged us, "Please….protect the…treasure"**

**Annabelle's point of view**.

I sat in the dimly lilted cave gently stroking the feather quill across the paper. "Annabelle?" I looked up to see Elizabeth staring at me expectantly. She swam over and sat on the damp edge of the earth her long blonde hair covering her breast and her brightly colored blue tail swished slowly in the water, glowing slightly. I sat down next to her and showed her the drawing of Aya, Her enchanting mother. Elizabeth scanned the drawing with her webbed, clawed fingers, going over the fins poking out of her mother's hair and elbows while she was in a swimming pose. Elizabeth smiled widely and dived back into the water, I held my note-book away to avoid the flying water and a second later Elizabeth came back with her mother. The younger pulled on her mother's arm and tugged her over to Annabelle, showing her the ink drawing. The mermaid smiled carefully taking the book and closing it.

"It's absolutely beautiful Annabelle." I smiled and hugged the woman I have grown so close to over the time I've been living in the sea of mermaids.

"Thank you Maria." I replied softly, and I felt her cheek lift against my head. We let go of each other and we all sat side by side. The peaceful silence was disturbed by a ear splitting, bone racking screech followed by the sound of gun fire. Maria dived back into the water joining the battle. Me and Elizabeth shared glances and followed her quietly, knowing that we were supposed to be with the other children. I emerged we crept into the shadows watching the battle. I glanced towards the back and saw a British flag and I knew that the others had seen it too. Leave it to the Englishmen and their stupid war to destroy our home. I thought bitterly walking over to high peak of the rocks and retrieving my father's pistol and sword, along with a rifle. I laid down on the rocks the way the shaman had taught me and shot down soldiers from above. Elizabeth had disappeared and I knew she had left to go with the other children. Slowly the British had shot down half of the mermaids and I ran silently down the edge to the back of the cave to protect the young. I looked down at the once dark blue water that was now painted red and I felt my stomach turn. I forced myself to move on and I found Elizabeth keeping the children calm and I ran in the shallow water to her side.

"The British are moving deeper into the cave, cover your eyes little ones." I told them drawing my sword as the sound of boots slashing the water and gunfire got closer. The children listened and swam deeper into the cave, lead by Elizabeth.

"Annabelle!" I heard a familiar voice shout and I turned to see Maria….her black hair now mangled and covered in dirt while her face was slightly smeared in blood. My heart dropped and I ran to the edge, moving to in to hug her.

"Maria are you- MARIA!" I started but I screamed her name when she suddenly sunk in my hands while I held onto her arms tightly. Blood had splattered all over me and I almost felt disgusted by being covered in the warm thick liquid, but I was distracted at the moment. I pulled her up into the shallows and glared at the solider behind her holding a pistol. I drew my own and before either of us could register what was happening I had pulled the trigger. He fell to the water lifelessly never to be found again and the water stained crimson. I listened to more gun fire as I held Maria in my arms putting pressure on her stomach trying to stop the bleeding that would never end. The screeching had stopped, but still gunfire remained. I looked up through blurry vision and Maria's breathing grew ragged as the sound of boots echoed against the rock. I saw the soldiers come closer dressed in blue uniforms coats, black boots and white pants equipped with rifles.

**( I actually had to research to find out what all the different English uniforms looked like, the English where red the Spanish where black and the French where blue, the countries had a lot of rivalries back then always fighting to be the richest country in England having the most territory ect. That's why Spain and Portugal where the richest in the age of exploration because Portugal had the ocean route to the silk road and The Spanish had the trade route to the North and South Americas. A little history fact for you guys.)**

I looked up at who I assumed to be the general because he was wearing a black coat with metals on the front side. He was standing next to red-haired pirate, who knows how he got his hair that red? The silver-haired solider kneeled down and looked at the blood coming out of Maria's stomach. He looked at the wound curiously putting a white handkerchief against her tan wet skin. He looked at her with different colored eyes that seemed to hold mystery. He spoke quietly to her and Maria replied something inaudible. The pirates and the soldiers murmured quietly studying the scene. The man who looked rather young now that I had a better look of him place Maria back in my arms as she gave her last breath. I looked at her sadly, closing her eyes with the brush of a hand as I let go of her. The water washed away the blood and I couldn't help how the women still looked beautiful, even in death. I heard the mermaid cries of morning and I sighed in relief at the fact there were still some mermaids that survived.

"Mademoiselle." The man spoke in a deep smooth voice, holding out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up, he kissed the small back and I couldn't help but blush at the new contact. Once he let go I picked up my weapons and strapped them to my belt.

**Castiel's point of view**.

I studied the girl closely as she strapped a sword to her belt and put away her pistol. Her skin was pale from what I was guessing from a lack of sun light, her hair was shoulder-blade length pale blonde, almost making her hair white. But her eyes where a deep golden that seemed to glow in the dim light. I started to ponder why she was even here in the first place, or why her eyes seemed to remind him of the Prince he despised so much. Lysander was repeating the words the raven-haired mermaid had told him, but he wasn't really listening. I almost didn't notice when the girl had started walking deeper into the cavern. "Where do you think you're going little girl?" I called after her and she looked back at me.

"To find the other little girls." She replied, disappearing into the darkness and we followed her. It would have token less time if we had just left the men who had fallen in the deeper water, but we found her hugging a smaller replica of the mermaid who had just passed earlier. The blonde hugged her as the others crying out in morn. I ignored their cries and watched as Lysander sat next to the girls and spoke to them softly completely ignoring the fact he was waist deep in water. I studied the walls and noticed that this was a safety area for the younger mermaids considering it was darker and shallower than the rest of the cave, not to mention the actual path that would be rather deadly if anyone wasn't careful. Lysander and the blonde girl stood up and the men started to leave while I stood there dumbly.

"Where leaving?" I asked Lysander as he passed. "And the girl's coming with us?"

"So you weren't listening, I'll explain later." He said leading our two groups out back to the ship. The girl looked at the ship warily and fidgeted with her fingers. I stared at her even more curious than before.

**Lysander's point of view**

Annabelle stared at the ship in amazement then suddenly turned nervous. I rested a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact, but relaxed when she saw it was me. "Never been on a ship before?" I asked wondering what her history was.

"No… I love ships….It's….I kind of want to sail it." She replied hesitantly, and I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"You'll have to take up Castiel on that." I replied pointing to the pirate who was now walking toward us.

"We haven't even properly met and you two are already gossiping about me, my reputation exceeds me." He said cockily. Annabelle snorted at his behavior smiled at him. I couldn't help but shake my head listening to the conversation.

"No I was just saying how your ship was cuter than you." She said teasingly. Castiel took the blow with ease and replied,

"Well she does get her looks from me." He said putting his arms behind his head leaning against the Mainmast in victory. Annabelle laughed at his reply. "So what's your name little girl?"

"Annabelle." She replied. Castiel nodded and one of his pirates handed him a bottle of rum.

"Castiel…" I started warningly. He shot me a glare then drunk from the glass, ignoring my silent protest.

"It's my damn ship; I can bring whatever I want on her." He snapped, then walking off. I sighed and took Annabelle to the Quarterdeck.

"He'd bring rum on my ship whenever he gets the chance." I muttered.

"Is that why you don't have a lot of men?" Annabelle asked. I looked back at her out of the corner of my eye nodding. " I didn't know pirates worked for kings." She added and I smiled.

"They don't, in short Castiel and his crew got their boots knee-deep in mud and now he's in service to the king." I explained and Annabelle thought over what I had just said.

"I reckon you have something to do with that, I don't recall kings ever being that merciful." She said knowingly with a smile.

"You seem to know a lot about England for someone who lived in a cavern." I observed and Annabelle giggled.

"I didn't always live there; I had only been there for five years." She said. I looked back at her, my curiosity growing at what she had just said. I almost cursed at my stupidity, she was French, and she could speak the Kings tongue, why didn't I notice quicker? I checked on the crew and Annabelle watch quietly as I directed the crew. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to look at Annabelle who was pointing at the assassin that befriended Castiel, Who knows where and how? Armin removed his hood with a wide grin and he leaned against the railing.

"So you return. The crew whispers of the fair maiden you brought aboard." He said taking Annabelle's hand and kissing it. "And may I add they did not exaggerate about your beauty." He added. I could tell he was teasing because he saw how uncomfortable she looked at his actions. I shook my head and simply waved the man off.

"Stop teasing her Armin, don't you have a brunette to tease?" I asked referring to Kentin, who had disappeared once Armin had arrived. Armin shrugged.

"Can't find-"

"Annabelle?" We all turned to see Kentin staring at the girl in disbelief. Annabelle looked back at him with the same expression.

" Found him." Armin interjected.

"Ken?" She asked, surprise laced in her voice. My commander laughed and smiled at her.

"I go by Kentin now, Belle." He told her embracing her. Annabelle who still was frozen in surprise finally relaxed in his embraced.

"Wow… you changed." She told him and the two let go of each other.

"Yeah, my dad had me trained and I joined the army. But it's nice to see you were always so nice to me." He said. Armin watched the scene in amusement and I dragged him away from the two saving them from a lifetime of blushing.

**Castiel's point of view.**

I watched as one of Lysander's soldiers's walked to the foredeck and below the ship's deck to probably meet the rest of the soldiers. I started walking after them, but to my own cabin, listening to the men whisper about Annabelle. I ignored them locking the door to my cabin as I pulled out my journal. I leaned back in the chair, taking a lime from the basket on the table and peeling off the skin.

**(Hollywood is wrong! Sailors in the past (16th and early 19th century) couldn't take fruits or bread on long trips because it rots too quickly, but limes don't that's why sailors substituted them as fruits, and they helped with dental care. I am just jam packing you guys with useless facts today)**

I finished writing closing the book. I saw that night had fallen and headed to the kitchen, I almost knocked over Annabelle over walking out of the room. She was holding a tray and she looked down at it awkwardly, avoiding her gaze at my loose shirt that was showing quite a bit of my torso. "Lysander asked me to bring you some supper." She explained handing me the the tray, turning quickly to leave.

"Wait." I said, stopping her before she could leave. She stopped and glanced at me, her expression calm and more controlled than before. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied smiling warmly.

"Now you better get back to Lysander or else he'll put you to more work little girl." I teased with a smirk and Annabelle rolled her eyes.

**Annabelle point of view.**

Mood totally ruined. I thought when I returned to Kentin who was blushing sitting calmly next to Armin. I ignored Armin's teasing attempts to get me to blush while I sat next to Lysander. We joked and told stories in the lantern light all night. At one point Castiel had joined us. I hadn't even noticed when I had yawned. But he had pulled me in his arms and carried me bridal style, earning a laugh and even more teasing from Armin when I had blushed.

**A.N: Oh Armin, such a tease…just wait till Alexy joins the fun. I'm still getting used to writing on word document on this.**

**About the vote: You, my readers, will get the chance to choose who my o.c should be paired with. The following boys will be included in the vote.**  
**1.) Lysander**  
**2.) Castiel**  
**3.) Armin**  
**4.)Kentin**  
**5.)Nathaniel (Not mentioned till the next chapter)**  
**additional dates**  
**6.) Jade (will be like in the game where it not really a date more like official friendship)**  
**7.)Alexy and Leigh ( same in the game)  
8.) Dajan**

**So you just have to vote for the two categories, and you also have the option to vote for additional character pairing like Lysander and Violette ect. , oh and Leigh will be paired with Rosalaya ( because I feel like it.)**


	2. Gahanna

Author: Dark Star  
Title: Mermaid treasure  
Rating: T

Summary….It's only been a day since going to the mermaids nest, and the afternoon greeted us with a storm. I had noticed the ship following us through the storm and saw the British vessel. What in the world could they want?

**A.N: So thanks to Miluka, my candy love girl, and avacodoface1 for the reviews and follows.**

**My word document is being a pain so I'm back on web browser (frowns) sorry for the extremly long update, writers block sucks.**

**My twin sister will be updated soon.**

* * *

**so far we have:  
Nathaniel-1  
Castiel-3  
Lysander-0  
Armin-0  
Kentin-0  
Vote for you pairing to increase the scores! Reminder; all votes will be officially counted on the fourth chapter, and that will be the pairing.**

**Annabelle's point of view.**

I tugged on the wet rope as I tried to keep the main sail down, along with five other pirates. I ignored the rain stinging my eyes as it poured down mercilessly on the ship. A ferocious gust of wind caused me to grunt in effort, trying down the rope so that it remained secure. I sighed out in exhaustion, jogging to the railing to help the other's trying to secure the ropes to the railing. I looked up squinting against the rain to see Armin scaling the mast skillfully. I turned back to my work, not even noticing Lysander coming to my side until he took hold of the rope.

"Annabelle!" He shouted his voice almost lost in the howling wind as a gigantic wave rocked the boat. "You can go to the lower decks if you get tired or cold!" He said, and I strained to hear his words as his silver hair whipped around in the strong gust. I shook my head despite my tiredness.

"No! I'm fine!" I shouted back. He only looked at me warily before leaving to go join Castiel at the stern.

**Castiel's point of view.**

I looked through my telescope on last time and sighed. "What seems to be troubling you!?" I heard Lysander shout as he joined me holding on tightly to the railing as another wave rocked her.

"British ship, there's no chance of out running her!" I replied, passing him the telescope. Lysander grimace in annoyance giving me back my telescope. "Prepare for boarding!" I shouted and the crew repeated my orders." I saw Annabelle running up to me, and me and Lysander both looked at her. I could see even in the bad weather that she was shivering and her hair stuck to her face and clung to her white shirt that was revealing a bit of her chest thanks to the water dragging it down.

"Who's boarding?!" She asked her hand firmly on the sword strapped to her belt.

"I want you to go to your cabin!" I told her ignoring her question.

"What!" She shot me a harsh glare. "I'm not going to just sit in my bunker- KENTIN PUT ME DOWN!" She started to scold me but Kentin had picked her up bridal style and started carrying her below deck. I shook my head and watched at the enemy ship quickly approached and I started shouting out new orders.

**Annabelle point of view.**

I fumed with my arms crossed when Kentin had set me down on my cot. "I know you hate me for this, but the first minuets are always the worst." He said closing the door and locking it behind him. I smiled mischievously as I pulled out the small needle and dagger from my trouser pocket, and started to pick the lock the way Armin had taught me. A few minutes later I opened the door and looked around to see no one there. "Man took you long enough." I jumped at the voice that came from behind me and saw a girl I didn't recognize. She wore all black and had a various array of weapons strapped to her belt and torso. I glanced at the bow warily knowing she wasn't one of Castiel's friends. She drew a sword from her belt, grinning widely when I copied her actions. "When the princess said I was going against a pip squeak she wasn't joking." I held my sword in front of me as she spoke, growling when she took a step forward. "I want to hear you squeal little mouse." She yelled as she charged with her blade forward and I struggled to dodge the sudden blow. I hissed in pain as her blade graze my side and I quickly dodged a knife she threw at my chest with deadly accuracy. I moved in swinging my sword remembering all the things my father and Maria had taught me. I started a furry of attacked and the women struggled to dodge my quick strokes. She stumbled back and looked at the series of cuts on her shoulder, stomach and wrist. She made an "oh" sound and I held my sword in front of me once again ready for the second assault. "So the mouse still has some bite left." She pounced on me quicker than before and I struggled to match her blows. I cried out in pain as she delivered a rough jab to my leg and I fell down.

_"You are in vulnerable position, remember speed is you ally if strength is not."_

_"Water is a element of nature, it is either your savior or destroyer, and it is either your friend or foe."_

She raised her blade high and I saw an opening. Kicking her ankle with my good foot she crumpled to the ground and I hopped up ignoring the stinging pain from my injuries and ran to the upper decks where I was greeted by the pouring rain. The women quickly recovered and was chasing after me again, I continued to dash to the bow where I could- my train of thought was interrupted when an arrow flew past barely missing my feet. I reached the bow happy to find the area vacant and turned around to face my attacker. "Nowhere to run and I have you right where I want you." She said as she prepared to fire another arrow. I smiled at her widely, deciding it was do or die.

"No, I believe I have you right where I want you." I said, and she looked at me in confusion.

"What are you even talking about?" She asked. I smiled even wider and started walking towards her.

"Princess Amber wanted the fountain of youth, so once she studied more on the legend she found the mermaid treasure, but when she discovered who was the treasure she wanted me dead because I risked her position of the throne." I started to explain to her feeling the princess intentions through her. The women backed up lowering her bow as she felt fear growing in her heart. "I'm sure she told you this, but she left out one dire detail." I said, the women was now backing up more frantically, scared for her own life now. "I can give more years…" I was reaching out for her know that she was cornered against the railing, trembling from fear. "Or burn them away." sticking out my hand to catch the water, feeling the beast come out from its hiding place. The women trembled before me as I lit my hand with a familiar blue flame. I watched emotionless as the assassin aged rapidly her face hollowing and her skin sagging. She let out a horrified scream as she quickly turned to bone that rotted to dust within a few moments.

**Castiel's point of view.**

I heard a scream as I pulled my sword out of the British commander's arm and Lysander's men quickly took him to the prison cells. I rushed towards the bow, staring at the scene in disbelief. Annabelle was standing in front of me her white shirt ripped and stained with blood. She was staring grimly at the empty space before her. Armin stood behind her observing the scene curiously.

"Interesting."I heard Armin say as the storm started to lighten up. "What's an experienced assassin doing here?" He wondered aloud. _What assassin?_ I wondered.

"She was sent after me." Annabelle said emotionless. We all looked at her, waiting for an explanation. "The mermaid treasure, I have it." Lysander gently took her arm and led her to his cabin while I followed silently.

"What is the mermaid treasure?" Lysander had asked once we were all seated.

"Are you familiar with the fountain of youth?"

"Who isn't" I said leaning back tiredly.

"Point taken, the mermaid treasure is like the fountain of youth, the process of giving one lives in the price on another." I listened intently as she said this. "That's why your princess was so eager to collect me, but once she learned who I was she sent that women to kill me." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"So there was no point to even- ugh I hate the royals." I groaned getting up and turning to leave.

"I still have one question for you." Lysander said firmly. Annabelle only nodded agreeing to answer. "Who exactly are you?"

"Well-"Just as she started we heard the sound of loud shouts.. I rushed out the door, leaving the others to run behind me. I stopped in front of a group of men, crouching over something, and some man dressed in black tied up in the corner. I only glanced at the assassin as Annabelle lifted Kentin's head onto her lap.

**Annabelle's point of view**.

"Kentin." I whispered in his ear. He opened one eye slightly, and grimaced when I had taken out the knife out of his stomach.

"Hello….angel." He said with a sheepish smile. I laughed at the unfitting name and put my hand over the wound, concentrating on making the fire come back and I pressed my hand against his stomach, healing his wounds. The room grew quiet and Kentin pushed my hand away, sitting up.

"Annabelle, to my cabin _now_." Lysander said sternly and I followed him to his room. once we were there he locked the door behind him and looked at me concerned. "Annabelle, what is the mermaid treasure? I need to know for your safety." He whispered quietly putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not witchcraft, if that is what troubles you, though witchcraft would be better than what I have." I said regretfully.

"Annabelle, please." He asked pointedly. I sighed clasping on his mattress. He watched silently and I started to explain.

"You see, what you just saw back there was only part of it... I'm...Ellanbana." I whispered. I raised my head too see Lysander's expression. He looked at me with wide eyes, then he suddenly smiled.

" The god of Gahanna? Judgment day?" I looked at him curiously, wondering if he even believed me. "This should be interesting." He said just as the cry rang through the ship.

"Land ho!" We went to the bow and sure enough there was the city of France, in her sun rise glory- from a distance. Before I knew it we were docking and I hesitantly steeped of the boat ignoring the strange stares of the crew. I watched as french armored solders march and border us on each side. I heard loud rythematic claters against the stone pavement and I realise I was listening to the sound of a horses hooves. I looked down and sure enough black hooves topped with brown fur came into view. I looked up to see a man with golden hair and vibrant eyes to match, he wore blue garments with frills and I had the feeling he was of the king's court. He slid off his horse with grace and kissed my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, fair maiden, I am prince Nathaniel." I realised that it would be a good idea to bow, but before I could Lysander stepped forward.

"Prince, I have found what your sister desires but-" he started but he was cut off by the prince who looked a little less kinder at what he said.

" And why does my sister possess such interest in this maiden?" He asked irritably.

" Not anymore, she bears the mark of Ellanbana." Castiel said without hesitation. The prince sent an annoyed glance towards the pirate, but it quickly changed to bewilderment when Lysander nodded. He turned to me and kiss my hand once again and thanks to Armin I could hold back my blush.

" Then goddess, please come to my castle, we shall talk more there."

**A.N: Explianing time! Gahanna...I think it's an actual word for judgment day, so Annabelle is Ellanbana, which simply means that she has the spirit of the goddess who grants those with kind hearts more/another life or takes the life of the wicked. ( I did kinda base this off of Judgment day and shingami probably spelled that wrong but its a Chinese god of death) so when Annabelle takes someone's life she takes those years and give that to someone else.**

**remember to vote!**


End file.
